


Regressed

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [646]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Jensen, Daddy Misha, Female Reader, Fluff, Little Reader, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, RPF, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Could you possible do an aftercare one? Misha/Jensen/Fem!reader threesome after care (no smut please) with reader regressing and having cuddles with her daddies after a rough scene. Thank you!





	Regressed

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on March, 1st, 2015

After the scene, Jensen and Misha clean the three of you up.

Misha and Jensen were keeping an eye on you, just in case, knowing that the rough scene would have worn you out.

Jensen got up, planning to get you a drink from the kitchen, when you give a whine and curl up close to Misha.

“Daddy, don’t go.” You say softly.

Jensen turns and takes you in, giving a glance to Misha, before he walks back over and brushes some hair out of your face.

“Hey, baby.” Jensen says softly, knowing that you regressed down. “Daddy’s gonna get you something to drink.”

“But I want you here.” You say.

“I’ll be right back, baby girl. Daddy Misha’s going to be here though.” Jensen says.

“OK.” You sigh, curling closer to Misha, his arms wrapping around you.

“You want Daddy Jensen?” Misha asks, looking down at you.

“I want both of my daddies.” You say, squirming around in Misha’s arms, until you can wrap your arms around him. “I want you and Daddy with me.”

“I see.” Misha murmurs.

“I love you, Daddy.” You say, snuggling into his chest.

“I love you too, baby.” Misha says, hand running through your hair, arms on you, soothingly.

Jensen comes back in with a little cup filled with water, and he carefully sits down by you and Misha.

“Hey, little one.” Jensen says. You turn and Jensen holds out the drink. “Drink your water slowly.” He instructs.

You nod, and move around, settling comfortably between your two daddies, and drinking your water slowly.

When you finish, Misha takes the cup and puts in on the side table on his side of the bed.

“Feel a little better?” Misha asks.

You nod and take Misha’s hand and Jensen’s hand in one of your own, and the two wrap their free arm around you.

“I have both of my daddies now.” You say, contently. “I’m okie dokie.”

Jensen and Misha give a soft laugh, and the two stay close to you.

“We’re glad.” Jensen says. “We like it when you’re ‘okie dokie’.”

You look up at Jensen and Misha and give a small smile, receiving a kiss on the head from both men.

“I bet you’re tired, baby.” Misha says. “Do you want to sleep?”

“Wanna stay with you right now.” You say.

“That’s perfectly fine. You just tell us when you start getting sleepy.” Jensen says.

“I think we could all go for a nap soon, huh?” Misha asks.

“No naps. I’m a big girl.” You pout.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Misha grins. “We’ll see how you feel in a little bit.”

You huff, but cuddle in-between Jensen and Misha, shutting your eyes, and letting the warmth of the two envelope you, listening to Jensen’s and Misha’s soft chattering, before you end up falling asleep between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not accepting prompts right now (so sorry!)
> 
> Also Im trying to get all my fics onto AO3 so I can have them in multiple places and not just on my tumblr.
> 
> Also also: I like to give a great big thanks to my online friends who have been here from the beginning, and to my baby boy for always supporting me. Yall mean everything to me <3


End file.
